A Snowstorm of Secrets
by Greeks vs Geeks
Summary: Jack thought that after Pitch was defeated, everything would go back to normal. He would be a Guardian, the Spirit of Winter, and Jack Frost. But, after the Season Council meeting, a new deity comes back and messes with his life. Now he is trapped in a web of secrets that he must unravel to figure out what is going on. JackRabit fic. Lots of changes to people. Read and find out!
1. Frost and Flowers

_**I hope you enjoy! I lovez me some comments and criticism! Also, if something is seriously wrong, please be blunt! I am a very oblivious person. Such a Seaweed Brain. (If you got the reference, I like you. You got good taste.)**_

**Jack** never liked going to the Seasons meeting. They were every year and only for the four primary spirits of the seasons. The winter spirits had chosen him, as a prank, 200 years ago and he hadn't been able to figure out a way to get out of it. So here he was, flying to Treddian Breeze's home for the meeting. Treddian, the Spirit of Autumn, had volunteered his place as their meeting area since Jack couldn't go into Talayeh Sun's, the Spirit of Summer, place and she couldn't go into his. And ever since he ignored the groundhog's decision and made winter last longer a century ago, May Flowers, the Spirit of Spring, had banned him from her house.

So this left Treddian to hold them ever year. Not that he very complained about it, even when his balcony was covered in snow, flowers, and giant vines as they fought with each other. Though, Treddian didn't talk. He wasn't mute like Sandy but he had decided that talking was useless unless you had something important to say. So, he used leaves or the west winds when he had something to say.

Which made sense that his polar would be someone like May Flowers. She was loud, annoying, and a stickler for tradition. "Well, look who is late again. The meeting was supposed to start an hour ago." May's soprano voice rang in Jack's ear as he landed on the Fall Palace. Jack smirked at May as he sat down in his chair.

May didn't look any different from last year, besides the fact that her hair was cotton candy pink instead of lavender and she was wearing her pink and green dress that matched her armbands, ballet shoes, and staff. Then, Jack's eyes drifted to the top of her head where two light gray bunny ears were. They were connected to a headband, but that didn't make them any less weird.

"I'm not late, Flowers. Besides, Sunshine isn't even here yet." He stated, leaning back into his chair." Why are you wearing rabbit ears?" May glared at him.

"Don't address Talayeh like that! She is the head of the Council and she needs respect. And this was a gift from Aster. I thought it would wear it today." May retorted. Flowers started popping up from the floor before they turned into leaf piles.

"_Will you two stop fighting? The meeting hasn't even started and you guys are already acting up."_ The west wind whispered into Jack's ear as Treddian walked into the room. Two autumn sprites followed him with a pitcher of water and some small pastries. He took a seat at the table, making the only chair left to be filled the south chair.

"It's nice to see you too, Treddian." Jack laughed at his friend. He had helped Treddian enough in the past years to become friends with him. After all, Treddian was a nice guy. A little strange and distant, but Jack couldn't really judge. May gave Treddian a look of disbelief.

"Are you really going to let him call Talayeh that? She deserves respect! I thought you of all people would give her that. After all, she is the leader of us." May yelled. Suddenly, a warm breeze hit them.

"Not that I haven't tried to give that title away." A calm voice stated as a nymph- like girl landed on the balcony. She had fiery red hair that reached the middle of her back and tan colored skin. Her elf like ears were barely visible out of her hair. Her outfit was entirely made out of rainforest leaves, vines, twigs, and bark. She wore an armor-like shirt made entirely of leaves with a matching skirt that only went down to her mid-thigh. Vines traveled up and down her arms and legs. The circlet that adorned her head was also made of vines with a ruby shard in the middle. In her hand was a hand carved scepter with a large sun on top. Jack cracked a smile.

"Hey, Sunshine is here!" May looked ready to murder Jack but Talayeh just raised her hand and sat down.

"It is fine, May. Calling me 'Sunshine' is Jack's way of showing endearment. That is respect enough." She told May who sunk in her chair. "Now, let's get this meeting started. Argentina needs some heat and I would like to finish my work today." Talayeh stated, causing everyone to sit up. The soon this was done, the sooner they could get back to work.

"Yeah, Russia is in need of a snow day and then I have to go to another Guardian's meeting." Jack interjected. May rolled her eyes.

"That is something that needs to be talked about, Madam-" May started but Talayeh threw her a nasty look.

"If you call me Madam Sun, I swear I will kill you and your flowers." May stopped for a second and contemplated her next sentence.

"Fine. That is something we need to talk about Talayeh." Jack sat forward in his chair.

"What do you mean? What needs to be talked about?" He asked. May snorted.

"The fact that you're a Guardian now. You can't be on two different councils that are protected by two different deities." Jack groaned in frustration. May never really gave straight answers that he could understand.

"English please!"

"She means that you are now part of two different groups that are supported by two different powerful people. With you on the Seasons Council, you are protected by Mother Nature and everything you do is supported by her and her power. But, with you now being a Guardian, you are also protected by the Man in the Moon and your powers are supported by him." Talayeh explained. Jack nodded.

"Ok, but what does that have to do with anything? I was made by the Moon. Obviously my powers come from him. Besides, I've never met Mother Nature. Where is she?" Jack asked.

"_Mother Nature went into hiding 500 years ago. No one knows where she went but she is still able to complete her duties, as you can see in earthquakes and sprites still being created."_ The west wind said. Treddian smiled at Jack.

"What Treddian says is true. Mother Nature suddenly disappeared 500 years ago. No one has seen or heard from her since. But this council was created by her when she realized that her duties were too big for one person. So she began creating sprites for each season and picked them for the council."

"I still don't understand what's wrong with that. Why do we have to talk about this?" Jack questioned. This conversation wasn't getting them anywhere. Jack really did have stuff to do. Sure, he was the Guardian of Fun, but that didn't mean that he didn't have actual work to do. May stood up and leaned on the table.

"No sprite or spirit can have two deities that support your powers. That makes you too powerful and causes the balance of this council to tip in favor of winter. So you have to choose one." May plainly said. For once, Jack fully understood her and he didn't like it. He had just become a Guardian. He couldn't give it up. Not after all that they went through. But the Seasons Council identified him. He was Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter.

"That's not always true. I am in the Seasons Council but I am also the Queen of the Amazons in Brazil. This makes me apart of the Greek Deities order." Talayeh pointed out. "In fact, this might help keep the balance since I have had additional powers for the past 3 centuries that I have to lock away." Jack's face lit up at that moment.

"So I don't have to choose because Talayeh is part of two groups?" He asked, making sure he understood. May flopped down in her chair as Talayeh and Treddian nodded. His face broke out in a huge grin. "Sunshine, if I could hug you without injuring both of us, I would." Talayeh didn't respond. She seemed deep in thought as she touched her neck. It was then that Jack realized that her usual golden key was missing from her neck.

"Well, that matter of business is done. Now let's move on. Any other questions or things that must be handled before we move on to planning this coming year?" She muttered loud enough for them to hear.

"Yeah, I have one. Where is you gold key thing that hangs from you neck?" Jack asked. Talayeh's head snapped up as she grabbed her necklace, as if she just figured out it was missing. Her eyes got really big and she seemed to become panicked.

"No, it can't be. No, she can't…. it was supposed to… this isn't good." She muttered before standing up.

"I'm sure we could find it really quick. I mean, if you just noticed it…." Jack's train of thought fell of the tracks as a giant bald eagle swooped onto the balcony with a golden letter in its beak. It put the letter down carefully before taking off again, almost scratching Talayeh in the process. Talayeh was still shocked from her missing key. Jack turned to May, who would know but she seemed as confused as he was. She looked at the letter with pure curiosity, like she had never seen anything like that.

"That was one big eagle." She muttered, still trying to figure everything out. The only one who seemed to know what was going on and was calm enough to ask was Treddian, but he had become suddenly pale. Jack slammed his staff onto the ground, causing frost to cover everything. Everyone turned to Jack in shock. He was never one to get really mad or do anything like that. At least, they had never witnessed it.

"What the Moon is going on?" Jack yelled. Talayeh sank to her knees and began to whimper. May ran over to her to comfort her.

"See what you did Freezerburn! You made Talayeh cry." May yelled at him as she held Talayeh.

"Jack didn't make Talayeh cry." A smooth voice said. Jack looked around before realizing that it was Treddian who was talking. He had never actually heard him say a word. Just the west wind. May seemed a little shocked to.

"Then what made her cry?" Treddian stood up and reached for the letter in the middle of the table. He examined it before looking at Talayeh.

"Talayeh is remembering her past." He answered vaguely. "To answer Jack's question, the only person that Talayeh is afraid of is back." Jack got in a fighting stance. Pitch couldn't be back! Not that fast. The Guardians had wounded him too much for him to be back so soon.

"Pitch?" Treddian shook his head.

"I would rather face Pitch Black then who we will have to." May seemed to get very annoyed with Treddian's vague answers. Hypocrite.

"Well, if it isn't Pitch, then who is it?" May asked. Fingering the letter carefully, Treddian's amber eyes looked up and connect with their eyes.

"Mother Nature. It seems that's she is back."

_**Greeks-vs-Geeks: Ello lovely snowflakes! This is my first Rise of the Guardians Fanfiction so I am new to this realm. But here to help me make the transition it none other than E. Aster Bunnymund! Say hello Aster, can I call you Aster?**_

_**E. Aster Bunnymund: Ello there Sheila. How are ya?**_

_**Greeks-vs-Geeks: I just love your accent! Any-howsey, I will be switching co-host/spectator every chapter. So Aster, did you know Mother Nature before she disappeared.**_

_**E. Aster Bunnymund: Ya, me and the Sheila were cobbers when she 'as around. Had spirit in her. Shame she bailed out after that blue with some spirits.**_

_**Greeks-vs-Geeks: If I didn't have a slang dictionary with me, I wouldn't have understood a word you said. But I'll take it! So Aster, word on the story is that you gotz some feelings for Jack that is stronger than friends. Is that true?**_

_**E. Aster Bunnymund: What! I could never like that bloke! He's a show pony and… and… not a Sheila! Besides, he's like an ankle biter in spirit world. And I'm a pooka if ya hadn't noticed.**_

_**Greeks-vs-Geeks: Hehehehe… we'll see.**_

_**E. Aster Bunnymund: What?**_

_**Greeks-vs-Geeks: Nothing! I've said too much. Bye my snowflakes! I shall update soon! But I will update faster if I get reviews… so a soul for a soul? (PJO insider. Sorry, couldn't resist.) So Aster, why do Northern kids get Easter egg hunts and all I get is a basket? Not that I'm complaining, but…**_

_**E. Aster Bunnymund: well….**_


	2. Meetings and Mistakes

**Jack **wasn't sure how to react to Treddian's response. The mysterious figure called Mother Nature had come back? Just as the council was talking about her? The coincidence of the whole thing seemed too high. And even if this Mother Nature is back, why would Talayeh and Treddian react to it so radically? (AN- I used that word in a sentence! I never thought I would be able to.) And why didn't May know anything about the golden letter or the eagle? She was old enough to have seen this woman. So why had she seemed confused?

"Hold up, so all of these crazy things just happened in the matter of seconds because some lady decided to get out from the rock she climbed under?" Jack asked, still thoroughly confused on the powers of this lady. May's head snapped up and she shot him of indignity and disgust.

"Do you know nothing?" May yelled at me. "Mother Nature is one of the most powerful beings in the entire spirit world. Even in the mythologies, her counterparts aren't as powerful as she is in her first role. Of course the world would be shocked at her return." At that point, May had gotten up and was pacing the floor. Talayeh had somewhat gotten herself together and was sitting back in her chair, staring off into space. Treddian had disappeared and autumn sprites were rushing around the room.

"Chill Flowers. How do we even know this Mother Nature person is back? I mean, just because Sunshine misplaced her key and an eagle gave us a golden letter doesn't mean this all powerful being is back." Jack reasoned, trying to convince himself more that May. If this Mother Nature person really was back, then she might make him choose. Talayeh, though the most serious out of them, would give him some slack because of what all went down with Pitch, but who knows what Mother Nature might say.

Talayeh seemed to snap out of her daydream and stood up, taking command like always. "No Jack, Mother is back. That key was something that she gave me before she disappeared, when I became head of the Seasons council. She told me that it would disappear when she comes back. And that eagle was Maximus, her personal pet." She gently grabbed the envelope that was on the table. She looked at it carefully before kissing the seal.

At that moment, the envelope flew out of her hands and shimmered for a minute before turning into an image of a beautiful young woman. She had long brown hair with eyes that never stayed one color. The dress she was wearing seemed to be moving. It was a strapless dress with the top part made out of what seemed to be like dirt, moss, twigs, leaves, and other earthy type stuff while the bottom part looked like actual water. Jack was pretty sure that there were some fishes swimming around in it. The woman smiled serenely, making it hard to tell her age. Upon her head was a circlet that was made out of flowers, vines, autumn leaves, and frost.

"Hello, Spirits of the Seasons. It is I, Madam Eliza Marie Nature, or Mother Nature. I have returned from my vacation and welcome you to my humble abode. Please come tomorrow at noon for formal introductions. I look forward to meeting my most valued children. Remember, tomorrow at noon. I will see you then, my children." The woman spoke in a calming voice. As soon as she was done, the woman turned into golden dust and was taken away by a gust of wind. Jack was shell shocked. The woman was… well amazing. She was kind and calming and felt like a mother.

"Gods, I hate those letters. They always left a mess if you opened them in the house." Talayeh muttered.

"_Agreed. I'm glad you opened it outside. That's the last thing I want to clean."_ The west wind spoke, indicating that Treddian was done talking. He was leaning against the balcony door, staring at the spot that the woman, or whatever that was, had stood. Jack snapped out of his daydream and looked at Talayeh, who seemed to be stressed.

"So what do we do?" Jack asked. Talayeh sighed before grabbing her staff.

"We go to Mother's home and introduce ourselves as the Seasons Council. I believe this meeting is over. See you tomorrow at noon." She instructed, stepping towards the ledge of the balcony.

"Where is her house?" Talayeh stopped for a minute before turning to face Jack. Her face showed no expression but her eyes revealed hatred.

"You'll find it. All season sprites know how to get there." Talayeh paused slightly. "And call her Mother Nature or Madam Nature. Only the sprites that were around when she was ruling call her just Mother." With that, she jumped off the ledge and let the summer breeze carry her to South America. This left the rest of them staring in shock. Talayeh was always an easy going spirit. She never really got angry or upset, but the arrival of Mother Nature seemed to bring out a different side of her.

Treddian finally snapped out of it. _"Well, I guess the meeting is adjourned. See you guys tomorrow."_ The wind whispered as he walked back into his home, shutting the door behind him. May got up and walked to the edge.

"Don't mess up tomorrow, Frost. This is the first time I will formally meet Madam Nature and I don't want you to mess it up. I hear she isn't as forgiving as Talayeh or Treddian is." She warned him before disappearing, leaving a circle of flowers in her place. Jack sighed, running his hand through his hair. Not enough time to think. He still had to go to the North Pole for the Guardians meeting and give Russia some well due blizzards.

"Wind, take me to the Pole." He asked his lifelong friend. As always, the wind responded and lifted him up, sending him straight to the North's workshop. His mind was still racing. Did the guardians know about her return? Did they need to know? Oh moon, why didn't he ask Talayeh when she was there? '_Well, if they ask or hint about it, I'll tell them.' _Jack thought.

Soon enough, the workshop came into view, with a window open for Jack to enter through. Jack shook his head and shot through said window with a burst of speed. Unfortunately, someone was standing in front of the window, causing Jack to knock them down, along with himself. It was a blur of white, gray and blue until he finally stopped rolling and landed on the floor. Well what he thought was the floor. It felt too soft to be the wooden floor of the meeting room.

"Damn Galah! How 'bout you Captain Cook before you 'ome bursting in 'ere like your grundies have some kero alight. Damn show pony." The floor yelled at him. Jack jumped up to see that he had landed on E. Aster Bunnymund rather than the floor. Said pooka seemed very ticked that he had been tackled, resorting to using Aussie slang that most spirits couldn't understand fast enough. Jack chuckled at his aggravation.

"Sorry about that Kangaroo, but you should watch where you're standing." Jack joked, leaning against his staff. Bunnymund continued to glare at him as he stood up and shook, making his fur poof slightly before returning back to its usual shape. That is when North, Tooth, and Sandy decided to enter the meeting room, talking in hushed tones. Well more like North and Tooth were talking in hushed tones while Sandy tried to comment with his sand.

"All I'm saying North, is that if she is-"Tooth began saying before realizing that Aster and Jack were there. "Oh, so the Seasons Council meeting ended early today?" Jack rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, something happened and Talayeh decided that Brazil was more important than the meeting, so I'm here on time today." He explained, only somewhat bending the truth. North narrowed his eyes slightly but chose to ignore the boy's nervous behavior. He was always a little tense after the Council met, mostly because of May and his fighting.

Aster scoffed. "For once, we can actually begin." Jack rolled his eyes.

'You sound just like Flowers." North clapped his hands.

"Vell, if ve are all ready, then letz begin, no?"

The next day…

**Jack** woke up from his temporary room at North's castle a little before 10 am. Groaning, he got up and got ready for the day. Ireland, England, Canada, some parts of Kentucky, and then maybe hit Germany. And of course, go to Mother Nature's home. Jack woke up instantly at that thought. He had to meet Mother Nature today.

At the Guardian meeting, no one mentioned Mother Nature's return so Jack assumed that she had just told the council about her return. He went to sleep, completely forgetting about that. Of course, he didn't go to sleep until 3 am. Jack quickly changed into his usual attire before heading out, aiming on getting as much as possible done before he had to meet Mother Nature.

It was around 11:50 when he felt the sensation. He was flying over Switzerland after a particularly nasty snowstorm when he felt a pull in his gut. The wind suddenly changed course, heading south.

"Whoa! Wind, go north. I can't go this far south!" Jack yelled, his strength weakening as they got closer and closer to the equator. He had never been this far down. It was suicide for him to go anywhere the tropics, let alone the equator. The air was getting warmer and warmer and Jack felt like he was going to pass out, until a burst of nice autumn wind hit him, cooling everything down. Jack opened his eyes, which had closed at some point in his trip to see that Treddian was floating on the same gust of wind, though it seemed that he had some control over the western wind.

"_I forgot to warn you about this Jack. Sorry about that. Mother Nature lives where the equator and the prime meridian intersect, the exact middle of the Earth. Don't worry though, as soon as we reach her palace, it will cool down and you will be able to walk and talk and do all that without dying." _ The western wind spoke, making Jack sigh in relief. He wasn't going to die.

"So, does anyone else know that she is back?" Jack asked Treddian, feeling slightly better. They must be getting closer to this palace, because the air was getting colder.

"_Formally? No, not that I know of. And I spent most of yesterday seeing if anyone in my domain knew anything. But some of the older spirits sensed her presence and guessed that she was back. The ones that were around when she was in her prime and all. But it seems that we are the only ones that got the golden invitation to see her today."_

Jack scrunched his eyebrows. "Why only send it to us? I mean, a lot of the older spirits must want to see her. I mean, May and I haven't even met the lady. Why wouldn't she go see some old friends?" Treddian's eyes got darker and he shrugged.

"_Probably to make sure that her Seasons Council was to her standard. We are her responsibility. She must have wanted us to check in before she told anyone else. She has always been like that. Wanted everything to be perfect."_ Somehow, the wind made the last part sound like it they were venomous words. Why did Talayeh and Treddian seem to hate Mother Nature? He had never seen them act this way to anyone. What happened? He didn't dwell on the questions for too long when the palace suddenly came into view. It was huge and separated into 4 sections, each of the sections representing a season.

The wind split, making Treddian head towards the orange and gold colored area while Jack was whirled to a section made of icicles and soft snow. When he landed on the ground, he felt immediately at home. That was, until a group of winter sprites bombarded him and rushed him inside. They were talking to each other in fast and hushed voices.

"Spirit of Winter?" "Of course!" "But a boy," "Must be" "No certain." "Mother will be" "Furious." "She'll fix" "Change into?" "No time. He'll just" "not good" Jack got more and more confused as he got bits and pieces of what they were saying. He couldn't understand any of it.

"What is going on? Where are you taking me?" Jack asked, gripping his staff so hard, in fear that one of the sprites might take it from him. A small white hair winter spirit smiled at him kindly.

"We are taking you to meet the others before you go to Mother for introductions. We were planning on dressing you up somewhat, but there is too little time. I am sorry, Spirit of Winter. I am Edurne, the handmaiden for the Spirit of Winter." She answered in a timid voice, making herself smaller as she spoke. Jack suddenly felt sad for her. She must have been waiting in this big castle for the Spirit of Winter to come for 500 years. No wonder they were rushing him. They wanted to get back to work.

Then they suddenly stopped in front of a set of doors made out of ice and snow. Most of the sprites dispersed, leaving Edurne and Jack alone. Jack glanced from the girl to the empty space around them to the door.

"What happened to the other sprites?" Jack asked the girl, slightly stunned at how quickly the rest of them scattered. Edurne blushed straight blue, like most winter spirits.

"We are about to enter the inner part of the castle. Only the Spirits of the Seasons, their handmaidens, Mother, and invited guests are able to enter into it. The other servants know this and so they went back to their jobs." Edurne explained, looking down at the ground. Jack scrunched his eyebrows.

"Why can't everyone enter in there? How do sprites interact with each other if they don't see each other?" Before the girl could answer, the clock struck noon and the doors opened automatically. Edurne straightened up but kept her eyes glued to the ground. Jack looked up to see that the rest of the group was at other doors with their own handmaidens. Jack slowly entered the room with Edurne following him quietly. The room was the size of a football field with a room in the middle of it.

Jack looked at the others and saw that only May was in formal clothes. Treddian, arriving at the same time as Jack, was still in an orange Henley, jeans, and hiking boot and Talayeh was in her usual Amazonian armor made out of bark and leaves. May, on the other hand, was wearing a pastel pink high low dress with the entire skirt made out of flower petals. She had her hair pulled back into a braid with flowers sticking in and out of it and her shoes were made out of leaves and petals. She looked shocked at the others attire.

"Why aren't any of you dress up? We are meeting the mother of all sprites! Am I the only one that is taking this seriously?" She exclaimed, stepping into the room. Talayeh seemed annoyed at May's excitement.

"Mother doesn't care what Treddian and I wear. She knows us. And it is better for her to see you in your usual clothing, so she can see what you're really like." Talayeh replied, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes at May. Jack chuckled.

"Don't worry Flowers; you're always dressed in ridiculous stuff. It's not anything out of the ordinary." May gave them both a glaring look. She put her nose up in a snobby manner.

"Well, I believe in dressing to impress. I'm sorry if you three don't." As May said that, the doors to the room in the center opened, revealing the same beautiful woman from the letter. This time, she was wearing dress that reminded Jack of Talayeh's armor. It was made entirely out of the same leaves as Talayeh, only it was shaped into a full ball gown with a bark corset. Jack hesitated though. This woman didn't give him the feeling of warmth and serenity, but of anger and cruelty.

All the handmaidens fell to the ground in an extremely low curtsy. Talayeh and Treddian, though, continued to stand tall. Jack decided to stay standing, giving May a look to tell her not to drop down in a curtsy. She rolled her eyes but held her ground. At that point, they had made their way to the middle of the room, only a few feet from the doors that the woman had entered.

The woman smiled at them, but her smile seemed fake and…cold blooded. "Hello my children please step forward and state your name and title. Let's start with… Summer." Talayeh froze for a minute, but regain her composure and began to walk towards Mother Nature. As soon as she was in front of her, she went into a curtsy and rose before making direct eye contact with Mother Nature.

"Hello Mother Nature. I am Talayeh Sun, Spirit of Summer, Queen of the True Amazons, and Child of a Spirit's Kiss. I welcome you back." She stated in a monotone voice, her eyes showing no emotion. Mother Nature just smiled at her response.

"Hello Talayeh. You know you can call me Mother. I remember not so long ago that you even thought of me as your true mother." She told her, amusement in her voice. Talayeh froze at her words before curtsying and backing away. Treddian walked up next and bowed deeply and rose, smiling at Mother Nature.

"_Hello Mother. I am Treddian Breeze, Spirit of Autumn and Child of the Spirit of Earth, Madam Eliza Marie Nature. I welcome you back."_ The western wind swept around, making his words echo through the place. Mother Nature scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"My child, why do you use the wind when I have given you such a beautiful voice?" She asked, touching his cheek.

"_I do not speak with my own voice unless what I have to say is worth using such a wonderful gift."_ The words swirled around them again, as if the room made the wind the stronger. Mother Nature smiled at him, but her eyes still showed confusion.

"Well then, hello Treddian. I am honored to be your true mother." She replied. Treddian bowed again and backed away, signaling Jack to go up. Jack walked in his usual manner, but he was nervous on the inside. Mother Nature raised her hand, making him stop in his tracks.

"My dear, the winter spirit goes next, not the spring spirit. I am sorry but you have to wait your turn." She instructed hi, giving him a look of pity. Jack arched his eyebrow.

"Mother Nature, I am the Spirit of Winter. My name is Jack Frost and I am also the-"Jack tried to introduce himself but Mother Nature stopped him.

"No, no, no! This is not right!" She insisted. Jack paused, leaning on his staff.

"What isn't right?"

Mother Nature looked at him sharply before pacing. "The Spirits of Summer and Winter are supposed to be girls and the Spirits of Autumn and Spring are supposed to be boys. That is how the Council was created and that is how it is supposed to be." She explained, causing Jack and May panic. Ignoring the two, Mother Nature turned to Talayeh. "What happened to Timothy and Bora?"

Talayeh shrugged. "May is the daughter of Timothy and his wife, April. Bora joined the Roman Deities Order as a minor Goddess 400 years ago. I asked the winter spirits to pick a new Spirit of Winter and the next day, Jack appeared at the meeting. May just inherited the position. I didn't know that there was a specific gender. Did you, Treddian?"

"_No, I just thought it was a coincidence. I didn't think it mattered. They do a great job though."_

Mother Nature seemed to be concentrating at the sudden news. Then she smiled and clapped her hands. "No worries. This is such an easy fix. Just one snap of the fingers and that is it." she announced to them. Talayeh's eyes widened and she tried to say something but Mother Nature snapped her fingers and everything went black.

When **Jack** opened his eyes, all he saw were 3 figures arguing. Groaning, he started getting up, rubbing his head. But, his hair felt different. Less spiky and longer for some reason. That's when he finally heard what the 3 figures were saying.

"You didn't give me any time to warn you! What will the Moon think when he hears this?" Talayeh shouted at another woman. Mother Nature. Things started coming back to him.

"The Man in the Moon knows that season sprites are in my domain. He shouldn't have tried and take my territory. Besides, now the Council is how it is supposed to be." She reasoned. Jack groaned. They all turned to look at him. Treddian came over and touched his shoulder.

"_You ok?"_

"I'm fine Treddian." Jack said, but it wasn't his voice. Well, it was but higher and more girlish. It kinda sounded like jingle bells. "What happened?" Talayeh crossed her arms and huffed.

"Mother ruined everything. She did the most unthinkable thing ever!" She ranted, throwing her hands up before grabbing a full size mirror and wheeling over to Jack. "It will be easier if you just see it for yourself."

Jack stood up and walked over to the mirror, standing right in front of it. But he wasn't the one in the mirror. A girl stood there. She was wearing his clothes and standing like him, but she couldn't be him. After all, she had snow white hair that went down to her knees and big blue eyes that stared back at him. He reached up and touched his hair, feeling it. The girl in the mirror was doing the same thing. That is when he grabbed a piece of hair and looked at it. The same long hair as the girl. It stuck him like lightning what had happened. The most unthinkable thing that Mother Nature had ever done.

It was then that Jack Frost, now Jacelyn Frost, let out the most horror filled and loudest scream she had ever screamed.

_**Greeks vs Geeks: Ah, the bog reveal is finally done. With me today is Talayeh Sun, since the Guardians were busy at the moment. Say hello Talayeh.**_

_**Talayeh Sun: Hello everyone. I am happy to be a guest.**_

_**Greeks vs Geeks: So, what did you think of the unthinkable thing Mother Nature did?**_

_**Talayeh Sun: I feel so bad for Jack and May. They didn't deserve that. I mean May's reaction-**_

_**Greeks Vs Geeks: AH! No spoilers! Just comment on what was written.**_

_**Talayeh Sun: So sorry. I forgot you did not include her reaction. But, Mother has never really thought of the consequences to her actions. Only to strive for perfection.**_

_**Greeks vs Geeks: Why do you hate Mother Nature so much?**_

_**Talayeh Sun: What happened to no spoilers?**_

_**Greeks vs Geeks: Good job. It was a trick question. So, any other comments?**_

_**Talayeh Sun: No, I don't think so. I only hope that Jack will forgive me for dragging him into this mess. What will the guardians think?**_

_**Greeks vs Geeks: Ah, good question. Well, I believe you are a very busy person, so I will leave you to your business. Until next time.**_

_**Talayeh Sun: Yes until next time. I have to go visit my old friend Helios. I hear he has a daughter that is going to the camp for demigods. **_

_**Greeks vs Geeks: I know who you're talking about. Oh and readers, later in the story, there will be small appearances of PJO characters so be prepared. A few inside jokes but nothing too big that you would have to read the series to get. It will be in my OC's universe for a story I have yet to publish so, if you are a PJO fan, it will mention my OC's and small, small details of their lives. Just for the heads up. **_

_**Talayeh Sun: That was a little confusing.**_

_**Greeks vs Geeks: It probably was. It won't apply for the next coming chapters. Anyhowsee, review please! They make me want to write more!**_


	3. Reactions and Realizations

**Jacelyn** didn't look that different. Well, besides the few key factors. Her hair went down to the knees and was a softer shade of white, with tips dyed a light blue. She was slightly shorter than usual and her pale skin seemed to get even paler. But her…'assets' were of a smaller size, fitting for her now slender waist and small hips. She was wearing something similar to her usual clothes, but on further inspection, she saw that it wasn't. Her hoodie was a light blue with a light dust of sparkles and little designs of snowflakes all over. Her once brown slacks wear now dark brown skinny jeans that had frost on the hems. The most shocking and uncomfortable change was the brown wrap around sandals that now bestowed her feet.

She turned around to face Talayeh with pure shock. Talayeh looked ready to deck Mother Nature while Treddian hovered over a ball in the corner. Jacelyn looked a little harder and saw the familiar shade of pink. It seemed that May had been transformed too.

"What in the Moon happened? Why are May and I… why are we…why am I a girl?" She stuttered, blushing blue. Mother Nature smiled at her-him kindly and placed a hand on Jacelyn shoulder, causing the sprite to flinch slightly. Still wasn't used to being touched it seemed.

"My sweet, sweet daughter; this is how it's supposed to be. The winter spirit must be a girl. It makes the council become balanced. You should be happy at this change though. The Moon might have made a mistake when he changed you but I fixed it. You are now how you are supposed to be and you are beautiful, darling." Mother Nature claimed, giving him-her-god so confusing a generous smile. Oh moon, she actually thought she did her- him- you know what, she'll just say girl until certain parts return a favor. Well Jacelyn-no Jack, she is Jack- not this Jacelyn person begged to differ.

"Change me back." It came out cracked and barely a whisper. Mother Nature scrunched her eyebrows together, somehow keeping the rest of her face smooth and beautiful.

"What did you say, darling? I didn't hear you. You must speak louder. And with more confidence. Don't worry, my sweet, I will personally train you to become-"

"Change. Me. Back." Jack restated in a louder voice, emphasizing every word. Mother Nature stopped and stared at her in shock. Jack smirked. "Heard me then?" She stepped back, her face suddenly harden from Jack's request.

"You will not speak to me in that tone. I may not be your creator but I still am the controller of Earth and all that happens in nature." She replied in a stern voice, her eyes know longer giving Jack a warm feeling. In this mood, Mother Nature reminded him of…Pitch. She flinched at the thought of Mother Nature equaling Pitch Black. "I will not change you back. Now I suggest you and the other seasons leave my presence before I change my mind and take away your powers and give them to someone who deserves it." As soon as she had said that, Jack was being pulled away by Talayeh, followed by Treddian who was carrying the still unconscious guy that used to be May.

"Thank you Mother. We will be on our way now. See you later!" Talayeh rushed out, before running through the Summer section. At that point, the words that Mother Nature had said to her finally set in. She started to shake from fear and anger before the heat hit her.

"Um Talayeh, I'm kinda overheating here… and your hand is burning my wrist." Jack stated, the feeling of dizziness taking over most of her mind. Talayeh gritted her teeth, but kept on moving, finally stopping at the doors that led outside the palace.

"What the hell were you thinking Frost? Now, I know what she did is wrong and you have every right to be mad, but you can't speak to someone as powerful as Mother Nature like that." She yelled, turning around to chew out the winter sprite. She froze when she saw Jack's expression. It wasn't a good idea to take the Summer route when I winter spirit was with you.

"_Shall we head to my home and sort this out?_" Treddian offered, shifting May's still limp body on his back.

"Thank you, Treddian. That would be so helpful. Come on Jack; let's go get this figured out." With that, she opened the doors and the winds came to lift the four seasons to the air.

As soon as they touched the balcony of the Fall Palace, May started to wake up. Treddian slowly put her in her usual chair, well his usual chair. She-he- ugh opened her-his eyes.

"What's going on?" May's voice was deeper and somewhat enticing. Yet it still held that annoying tinge of properness. May then furrowed his-her-we'll go with his eyebrows in confusion. "Why does my voice sound so weird? Why are we at Fall Palace? Where is Frostbite? Did Mother Nature get rid of him and give us a wonderful girl sprite?" Jack rolled her eyes.

"You wish Flowers. Let's just say that Mother Nature decided that some big changes were needed to the group that included you and me." Jack smirked at the awaited reaction of May.

"What do you mean?" Talayeh sighed.

"It's better if you just see it for yourself." Pulling a full size mirror, she walked May over to it. May went from confused to shocked to horrified. Somehow, even in a male body, he was able to shriek in an inhumanly way. Jack covered her eyes.

"Even as a guy she can hit the high notes."

"WHAT HAPPENED? FROST! WHAT THE SUN DID YOU DO TO ME?" The man yelled, turning around to charge at the winter sprite. Talayeh held him back.

'Jack didn't do anything. It was Mother Nature that did this to you. Apparently there is a rule that says that spring and autumn must be male and summer and wither must be female. She decided to take it upon herself to fix the problem." May started pacing up and down the length of the room.

"What am I going to do? What are the other spring spirits going to say? What is Aster going to say? Oh moon, what am I supposed to tell everyone?" Jack leaned on her staff and smirked.

"Well, you could change your name to Michael and say you got the surgery. That would be an interesting conversation starter." Jack joked. May looked at him with pure hatred.

"Oh, do you think I am the only one that should be worried about this? What are the Guardians going to say about your change? You've only been with them for a few months. Are they supposed to just accept this sudden change? I highly doubt they will." May spatted. Jack eyes widened as May's words sunk in. Before she could react properly, Talayeh slammed her scepter on the ground, causing a warm breeze to shoot through the room.

"Treddian, take May to Lantern and Loki to see if they can do anything for him-her. I'll take Jack to Hecate. I believe she has dealt with this before." Talayeh instructed, grabbing Jack's arm before hissing in pain. They weren't meant to touch, but if she was going to help Jack, she was going to have to fix that.

"Why does Jack get to go with you?" May complained. Talayeh shot her a look.

"Because it is harder to go from a guy sprite to a girl sprite. You know the dangers of being a female in the Spirit and Mythical world. Jack doesn't. Besides, Treddian can teach you how to be a guy way better than I can." She reasoned. "Ready to go Jack?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." They jumped of the balcony and let the wind catch them. Jack followed Talayeh, but soon caught up to the summer sprite. "So where exactly are we going? And who are we meeting?"

"Hecate; Greek goddess of Witchcraft and Crossroads, among other things. We are heading to her headquarters in Salem, Massachusetts. I became good friends with her when I joined the Greeks and became the original Amazons Queen." She answered.

"You know, you always say original Amazons, like there is another type." Talayeh smirked.

"There is; they live in Seattle but we don't associate with them. Causes too many problems." It was quiet for a few moments before jack spoke up again.

"So is she going to be able to change me back? Hecate I mean." Jack turned to see Talayeh's face darken.

"One can only hope, Jacelyn. If not, then we are in deep trouble. Let's just say that the Spirit world is not kind to females."

_**Greeks vs Geeks: And cut! Short chapter, I know but I wanted to post before too much time passed. I'm sorry if this sounds rushed. The next chapter will be better, I promise.**_

_**Treddian: I do hope so. Jacelyn and Michael are very angry with you.**_

_**Greeks vs Geeks: Treddian's here with me today! And I know Treddian. But they are going to have to deal. So, any comments on the chapter.**_

_**Treddian: (smiles and shakes his head)**_

_**Greeks vs Geeks: I hate that I made you a non-talkative person. But that will come in later. So, how long have you known the other seasons?**_

_**Treddian: (leaves make following words) Talayeh? Since she came into the Spirit world. I've only know Jack for 2 centuries and May for 6 centuries.**_

_**Greeks vs Geeks: So, you and Talayeh must be really good friends. Have you guys ever dated?**_

_**Treddian: (blushes and shakes his head no)**_

_**Greeks vs Geeks: teehee. Review please! And if you guys get my small, minuscule hints and Easter eggs(Couldn't resist) about my other love, then tell me! Ciao! **_


	4. Brews and Bonds

**Jack** and Talayeh landed in Salem, Massachusetts in no time. But by the time that they had touched down, Talayeh was considerably weaker, flying into the north during the winter. Jack tried to steady her but they both hissed in pain at the contact with each other.

"We are going to have to fix that if I am going to help you with this." Talayeh muttered before looking at where they were. "Hecate likes to hang around the Salem Witch Trials Museum. Thinks it's ironic. Sick sense of humor seeing that some of those killed were her actual children."

Jack gave Talayeh a shocked look at that. She had never met Hecate, but she had witnessed the trials. It was one of the worst things to see. She had heard that the European ones were even worse, but she thankfully never saw them.

"Wait, so some of them were actual witches?" Jack asked, still flabbergasted at the fact. They began to walk into the museum, Talayeh searching for someone. The humans didn't notice them, other than shivering at the chill and warmth that always surrounded the two spirits. A few children took a double take at Jack and Talayeh before smiling at Jack and waving. Jack smiled back. She was slowly getting more Believers, even if it was only in the north.

"Demigods actually, but basically the same thing. They were some unclaimed daughters of Hecate that never used their powers consciously. Don't worry though; Hecate got her vengeance on the girls that sent her daughters to death. Not the prettiest thing to see but they deserved it." Talayeh explained, still scouring the crowd for s certain someone. A streak of blond past in her sight and she smiled.

"What happened to them?" Jack never got her answer because Talayeh ran through the crowd, following someone. "Hey! Wait up!" Jack chased after Talayeh, confused at the summer girl's sudden direction. Jack caught up soon enough, standing next to Talayeh as she followed a tour group. "What was that about?"

"The lady leading the tour is Hecate. She is almost done with the tour, so we can talk to her afterwards." Jack looked at the tour guide and sucked in her breath. The woman was beautiful, with pale skin and golden curls gathered in a high ponytail, like she had seen in painting from Ancient Greece. The thing that scared Jack was the woman's eyes. They were black, everything from the iris to the sclera*. It was like she had no soul. This, if Jack's knowledge of witches is correct, was true.

"Why are her eyes black? Why aren't people freaking out?" Jack whispered to Talayeh, fear in her voice. Growing up in colonial times made her wary of the wicked arts and their followers. Magic had become a staple in Jack's life, but she had never met an actual dark witch or warlock. Sure Pitch might have counted as one, but he was a spirit more than a warlock.

"She is the controller of the Mist. They probably just see hazel eyes or something. Nothing for them to be worried about." Talayeh answered in a nonchalant way, like this was common knowledge. Jack shot her a look of confusion. Mist?

"What's the Mist?" Talayeh looked surprised for a minute until realization crossed her face.

"Sorry, I forget that you don't associate with the Greek Parthenon. The Mist is-well- it's complicated. Basically, she can control what the humans see. It makes them see whatever is easier to believe in." At that point, the tour ended and Talayeh approached the woman. "Lady Hecate, I am in need of your assistance."

The woman turned and smiled angelically at the two sprites. She turned her gaze to Jack. "I sense a lot of potential within this one. We have much to talk about, Talayeh Sun. Follow me, and we can talk." She then turned on her heel and walked deeper into the museum, towards the storage section. As Hecate walked, her clothes seemed to change. They were slowly morphing into a dark purple sleeveless dress that rippled like waves on the floor.

Soon, they reached a door with a strange symbol of them. Hecate touched the symbol and the doors began to glow a purplish color. The doors opened slowly, revealing a dark room with a green glowing fire. The entered the room and Jack looked around to see they were in some sort of sitting room. Books and bottles of crazy colored liquids covered the walls. Hecate sat down in a throne like chair and waved her hand. Two similar chairs appeared directly opposite of her. Talayeh sat down without hesitation. Jack was a little more wary of it. She was wary of the whole thing.

The woman smiled kindly at her, sending a chill down Jack's back. This didn't feel…pure. Like talking to Pitch, this woman gave off a black aura that scared Jack. "You are very wary of me, young sprite. You consider my powers dark and in turn, me as an evil being. Do not fret, magic has no side. It is neither good nor bad. The side magic is used on is based on the wielder." The woman told her in a comforting way. This just set Jack more on edge.

"And what are you? Good or Bad?" The woman's gaze hardened at Jack's question. Before Hecate could reply, Talayeh cleared her throat.

"Lady Hecate, I-we need your knowledge of magic and spells to undo some magic that will have disastrous consequences if it stays as is. Will you help us?" Talayeh inquired, leaning forward, holding the sorceress stare. Jack looked at the summer nymph with surprise. She knew that Talayeh was part of the Greek Parthenon, but she never knew she was close enough to any of the gods to ask for their help.

"Of course I will help you my dear. Your supply of exotic ingredients and elemental magic is so efficient and sought after. I could never make half the potions in the time I do without your help. Now what sort of magic is this?" Hecate answered immediately, grabbing Talayeh's hands in a forceful manner. Talayeh gasped for a moment, as if stung, but recovered and looked at Jack for permission to tell. Jack looked away from the summer green stare but nodded her head.

"It has to do with Jack. Lady Hecate, you know about the spirit Jack Frost? I have mentioned him before. He was elevated to Guardian Status a few months ago." Hecate nodded, her expression serious.

"Yes, when Pitch Black tried to dip the world in darkness. These past two years have led to many dark forces trying to rise. We fought our own battles in our domain, as well as the Egyptians. Has something happened to Jack?" Jack stared to fidget, gripping her staff harder as they got closer to the truth. She didn't trust the sorceress, but if this Hecate could change her back, then she would have to get over it.

"Yes, though I am surprised you didn't realize it earlier. The winter sprite next to me is Jack Frost." Talayeh stated, motioning to Jack. Hecate's eyes widened as she looked closer at the sprite to indeed see that she and Jack Frost had the same magically core and face shape. She should have realized it sooner, but she hadn't thought of the most famous winter bearer when she saw the girl. Only now that it was pointed out could she see that they matched perfectly, just in different bodies.

"How did this happen? I have never met him personally, but I can tell from a distance that before today, Jack Frost was a boy." Hecate asked Talayeh, still shocked at this. No wonder the winter sprite looked scared and worried. She didn't know of the terrors and trouble it is to be a female spirit in this world. Talayeh looked at the floor.

"I cannot tell you who exactly placed the spell on Jack, but they are quite powerful. I just need to know if the spell can be reversed. And if it can, will you do it?" Talayeh asked. Jack gave her a look of confusion. Why not be honest with Hecate and tell that Mother Nature did this to her? Hecate gave her friend a look but shook her head. The summer child was always a secretive one, always knowing if it was necessary for you needed to know certain information.

She turned her gaze towards the former Jack Frost. "Child, stand so that I may examine the effects of the spell." Jack stood hesitantly, keeping her staff in a defensive position in case she needed to fight. Hecate Jack closer to the spirit, examining her closely. The spell wasn't anything like she had ever seen. Not only had it morphed the body, but also the magic to reflect its owner's new emotions and hormones. It was as if the caster had physically changed the body of the spirit. But no one could do that. Not even Hecate could. It would take someone with power of Jack's element and a great deal of earth magic. The only one that could have done this was…. Hecate's heart was gripped with fear. Turning to Talayeh, she grabbed the girl's shoulders and stared into her eyes.

"What form Talayeh? What form is she in? Please, I must know if I need to inform Olympus." Hecate spoke rapidly, shaking the girl. Talayeh gasped in pain and Hecate withdrew her hands quickly. She had forgotten of their deal. "I'm sorry dear. I just-" Talayeh held her hand to silence the goddess and gave her a kind smile.

"It is fine. I know it was an accident. Don't fret dear friend, she is in her original form. The Spirit World form. She isn't going to take over the Greek Parthenon." Talayeh reassured the sorceress. Jack was beginning to get more confused by the minute. This is why she never joined any of the mythologies. They were too confusing and self-centered.

"So, can you change me back? Because, I would like to be a guy again." Jack interrupted, causing both women to look at her. Hecate gave her a sad look and shook her head no.

"I'm sorry Jack; there is nothing I can do. This magic is beyond me. The only one that could undo the spell would be Mother Nature. She is the only person powerful enough to do this kind of sorcery. She didn't just put a spell on you; she physical altered your DNA and chromosomes to make you a girl." Hecate answered. Jack's blood ran cold (AN: oh the irony.) at her words. There was no way to turn her back. What are the Guardians going to say?

"Is there anything you can do to help her? At least to mask the smell and aura she'll be putting off. Or change her voice. Something?" Talayeh questioned, looking around the room. There had to be something to slow the transition from boy to girl for Jack. Enough for Talayeh to help her learn everything she needed to know. Hecate frowned, deep in thought.

"Well, I could make a potion that Jack could take every 3 days that would mask her smell and aura. Even enchant it so that her usual voice is there or at least something close to it. And if you cut her hair and get her into her regular clothes, she would look like her usual self. But sooner or later, someone will notice the difference." Hecate reasoned, going to her shelf to see if one of her already made potions would do the trick or at least give her a base.

"Why don't you just control the Mist thingy?" Jack asked, clearly confused on what the Mist is. Hecate shot her a look of pity.

"The Mist only works on mortals and weak minded demigods. Any spirit or mythological figure would see through it in a second. Besides, I would have to be near you constantly and as much as that may be enjoyable for some love sick spirits and feys, I do actual work that needs to be done."

Jack groaned in frustration. She didn't want to take a potion. Especially ones made by a somewhat evil witch. Hecate shot Jack an evil look, as if she could read her mind. The thought sent a shiver down her back. That is the last thing she needed. Hecate turned back to Talayeh with a bubbly green potion and a black, leather bound book.

"Found it. It will take a few minutes to complete the potion and let it brew. Is there anything else you need?" Hecate immediately got to work, mixing the desired ingredients over the fire and throwing in the base potion. Talayeh crossed over to where Jack was and reached to touch the winter child's shoulder before remembering what happened at other physical contacts between them. They weren't even supposed to be friends, let alone be near each other. May and Treddian could have physical contact with each other, but it usually ended with hurricanes and tornados if it went on for too long.

"Actually, I think there is." Talayeh muttered, thinking of something. It would be an off the wall idea but it could work. "Could you mix part of my and Jack's powers? Not really bind them but give each of us a charm or amulet that would allow physical contact. If I'm going to help her through this, physical contact is necessary." Hecate snorted at the request.

"Easy enough. You should have opened with that one. If circumstances were different, I would just tell you to bond your powers in the regular way." Hecate replied, more focused on the potion then on her words. Jack shot Talayeh a look. What was the 'regular way'? Jack groaned internally. So many things that she didn't know now apply and she is totally lost. Why didn't North go over this in their history lessons? Or tooth for social etiquette? Talayeh paled at the thought.

"I wouldn't ruin Jack's reputation like that. The harm would weigh heavier than the gain. And you know my feelings towards that. Besides, we would both be fatally injured before we could even bond." Talayeh rushed out, thoroughly freaked out. Hecate chuckled at her friend's reaction.

"I was joking. Perhaps I have been spending too much time with my children. They tend to freak each other out by saying things that they know the other is scared of or wouldn't consider." Talayeh let out a sigh of relief. "Grab the sun and moon pendants on the 3rd shelf to my right. It is an easy procedure that can be done in a few seconds. By then the potion should be ready."

Talayeh walked over to said shelf and grabbed the pendants. They were attached to leather bands small enough to fit around her wrist. She smirked as the thought 'friendship bracelets' ran through her head. This would fit them perfectly. Walking back to Hecate and Jack, he threw Jack the moon pendant. Jack caught it with ease and look at it with amusement.

"The moon? Really?" Talayeh shrugged.

"It fits. I am the sun and you are the moon. The two symbols we get our powers from and the ones we are closest to. Besides, I'm a Leo." Talayeh answered, staring at the sun in her hand. It reminded her of a mixture between the sun on top of her scepter and Helios sun symbol. It was perfect. Jack snorted at the summer nymph.

"Whatever you say Sunshine." Jack chuckled at the irony of that nickname now. Hecate came over with a silverish-blue mixture in a liter size coke bottle. The mixture shimmered in the dim light.

"Here is the potion. I was able to strengthen it so you only have to take half a cup every week. This should last you two months. Just come over when you run out and I will make you some." Hecate instructed, handing Jack the bottle. Clapping her hands, she turned to Talayeh. "Pendant please. Age before beauty as I always say. Simple procedure." Talayeh handed the sun pendant over. Hecate took it in her hand and examined it. The sun was a granite color, not yet filled with magic to give it the specific color and shine.

"So, you are going to have to shoot some of your magic into the pendant. Then I will say the binding spell. After this, Jack will slip in some over her magic. They'll mix and then voila! Physical contact. Same thing with Jack's amulet except hers will go first and then yours. Easy?" Hecate explained.

"No _undesired _side effects right? This isn't going to bond us spiritually, just magically." Talayeh asked, a little unsure about this. She didn't want to trap Jack if they somehow got bonded spiritually. Especially with her kind of reputation.

"Of course, only good effects. You guys will be able to keep physical contact, your magic will become stronger when near each other, and you both will have a higher tolerance to the other's season. No spiritual bond will happen. Now can we get on with this? I still have things to do." Hecate reassured Talayeh. Both season sprites nodded their heads and started the process.

As Talayeh shot her magic into the pendant, the color changed from a gray to a hunter green with a spiral of reds, oranges, and yellows coming from the middle. Jack stared in wonder as the colors mixed perfectly. That must be what Talayeh's center looked like. The forest with warmth and sunshine. Hecate started to chant a spell and then motioned for Jack to put her magic into the amulet. Jack was hesitant to ruin the color mixture put funneled her magic into the pendant. As soon as the magic touched the stone, the color immediately lightened to a nice sea green with the swirl having a hint of light blues and slivers.

"Whoa…"Jack muttered amazed at the transformation. Hecate handed the pendant back to Talayeh, who put it on her wrist. A wave of wind went through the room. It was definitely a summer breeze, but it had a hinter the crisp winter feel to it. Talayeh's eyes widened.

"That was… an interesting feeling." Talayeh stated, rubbing her wrist. "Jack's turn." Jack handed the moon pendant to Hecate.

"Okay, same procedure, just different order. The color and pattern will be different too, so don't worry about that. Now, if you please." Hecate asked, gesturing to Jack.

Jack shot another wave of magic into the pendant. Like before, the pendant changed, but instead of a green with a swirl, it became a crystal blue with dots of silver and white. It reminded Jack of snow falling. Fitting to say the least. As before, Hecate said the same chant and Talayeh sent a beam of her magic into the amulet. The charm changed to a bright turquoise color with flicks of red and gold joining the silver and white dots. As soon as Jack fastened the bracelet around her wrist, a burst of magic went through her and wind filled the room once again. The wind was the crisp breeze of winter, but the edges of it felt warmer, making it even more refreshing. The magic that filled Jack reminded her of her own but with more warmth. It was thrilling. Jack through Talayeh a grin.

"Awesome." Hecate chuckled at the young winter spirit and opened the door.

"Run along you two. I suggest changing Jack's looks as soon as possible, before someone sees her. Remember, half a cup every week. Don't forget or your girlish aura and scent will show up and then you'll be in a load of trouble. Nice seeing you Talayeh." Hecate said, pushing them out of the room. As the door closed, Jack looked around to see that she wasn't in the museum anymore, but in a forest. Glancing back, she realized that the room wasn't there anymore.

"So, where do we go now?" Jack asked Talayeh.

"Do you have a place close by or somewhere that the Guardians don't have access to? Otherwise, we'll have to go to my palace and the Amazons don't take kindly to new guests." Talayeh explained, trying to figure out where they were. Still in the northeastern part of America, but it felt closer to Pittsburg that Salem. Jack lit up.

"I have a place. The Guardians don't know about it. It's nothing special, just a little rest stop on the few times I got to rest or during hibernation. I think it's close by." Jack took off to the north and Talayeh had no choose but to follow. The cold didn't seem to bother her as much. Glancing at the bracelet, she wondered if she did the right thing. She could only hope so. Jack didn't deserve to be thrown into this hectic world of being a female sprite. It was Talayeh's fault anyway. If only she hadn't- shaking her head, she forced herself not to think of it. She was going to help Jack through this. Maybe through this, she could redeem herself. Talayeh just hoped that she wouldn't end up ruining Jack's fragile reputation in the process.

_**Greeks vs Geeks: Long chapter! Yay! To make up for my absence and short chapter. I have a reason for being absent, but I already went into a rant about that on 'Names and Titles' so no ranting in this one. If you want to know why then…read that story! I know, I'm that person, but you should read it anyway. It's a prequel type thing for this story. It will show Jack and the Guardians growing relationship before all of this.**_

_**Jacelyn 'Jack' Frost: blah blah blah! No one cares! Why did you turn me into a girl?**_

_**Greeks vs Geeks: No one asked you! Gods, I liked you better as a guy. Less moody. And I didn't turn you into a girl, Mother Nature did.**_

_**Jacelyn 'Jack' Frost: You're the one writing the story!**_

_**Greeks vs Geeks: I'm just telling how the events are happening! No control…So my dear snowflakes, Jacelyn is with me today and apparently is not happy with what is going on.**_

_**Jacelyn 'Jack' Frost: Your Damn right I'm not! And its Jack.**_

_**Greeks vs Geeks: (Eye roll) Anyway, I will update in the next 2 to 3 weeks, if everything goes as planned. And don't worry, the JackRabbit will come soon. It takes time to set up the beginning so, no romance yet.**_

_**Jacelyn 'Jack' Frost: What's JackRabbit?**_

_**Greeks vs Geeks: Teehehehe, you'll see.**_

_**Jacelyn 'Jack' Forst: 0.o What?!**_

_**Greeks vs Geeks: Review my snowflakes! And Ciao!**_


End file.
